Consequences
by Beverly Marie
Summary: What happens when you take a bet too far? when you can't take back what you have done? Edward and Jasper made a bet on who could bed one of the girls first and when the girl's find out, they leave Forks. The thing is they didn't know they were pregnant.
1. New School

**Hey twilightloverbeverly here! I already posted this story before, but it had MAJOR grammar mistakes! So I took it down, but now I'm trying it again, I hope you like it!**

Alice POV

**" Bella hurry!"** I don't want to be late for my first day of school!". She came downstairs wearing such a simple outfit. She had on a blue shirt with jeans and converse's I had to say something." Really Bella your wearing that for your first day of school?"

" yeah." she replied.

" whatever." I said.

We got into my pink Porsche and Bella got mad at me because she said I was "bashing" her outfit. We were pulling into the school when we saw two gorgeous guys in front of the school. Everyones eyes were on them, including ours. **Bella's jaw dropped** and I had to close her mouth cause I thought a fly would go in there.

We finally came back to earth and got out of the car. The guys immediately looked at us. Bella still being mad at me walked away into the school, she had almost tripped looking at the bronze haired one. But the blond one was the one that was hot, according to me.

They started walking over to me and I went to look for Bella. **Someone grabbed my arm **and I turned around. It was the blond one. He introduced himself and his friend. His name was Jasper and his friend Edward. I told them my name was Alice. They asked me where I was going and I said I needed to find my sister Bella.

" Where was your sister headed anyways? She almost fell." Edward said.

"I don't know and she's very clumsy." I responded. I then saw Bella walking back to my pink Porsche and I stopped her.** " Bella I'm sorry. "** I didn't mean to say that. Its just... I'm so excited about our first day of school. And I guess I got carried away."

Its okay Alice". Bella said. She noticed Edward staring at her. " ummmm... Alice aren't you going to introduce me to your " friends". Bella said.

" Oh I almost forgot Jasper meet Bella. Bella meet Jasper. Edward meet Bella. Bella meet Edward. "

" Hi ". Bella said. Jasper said hello but Edward gazed upon Bella. I noticed Bella left. " Hey Alice can I ask you something"? Jasper said.

"Sure." I responded. " How about you and your friend Bella come join us after school for some coffee"? Jasper asked.

" Sure " I said. " Great see you then. " bye."

" bye". I said. I hurried to find bella and tell her the news. I was running so fast I bumped into a teacher and **got a detention**. A detention on the first day of school? I was so disappointed at myself. I had finally found her and saw that she got a detention too. " **Bella what did you do?**." I asked her. " I was drawing on the bathroom wall." She replied. " Well that's stupid." I said. " I know." Bella replied." Oh no! We had a date with those cute guys but now we can't go because of our detentions."

" eh... Whatever."

" Your such a buzz kill Bella!"

We had finished all six of our classes and headed to detention. When we walked in we saw Edward and Jasper sitting in there.** Had they got detention too!**

Well this is going to be fun.


	2. Detention

**A/N I am so so sorry, don't kill me! I'm just really lazy! Please enjoy this chapter and review if you don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Bella's Pov**

I walked into detention with Alice by my side.

I saw the guys sitting in there with smirks on their faces. How could someone be happy to be in detention?

I sat down and took my seat next to Alice.

The detention teacher walked in.

" Alright, there is only one rule in here NO TAlKING!" He yelled.

Eh whatever, it wasn't like I was gonna listen to him.

He walked out of the classroom and my mind drifted off to Edward.

* * *

**(Before Detention)**

**Edward's Pov**

" Hey dude, did you hear about the new girls coming here?" I asked Jasper.

" Yeah."

" Well we gotta make friends with them quick so we can tap that."

" Yeah we gotta keep up our reps, and when they come to the school they would be the only girls we haven't bedded."

" Hey what do you say we make a wager." I suggested.

" Like what?" Jasper asked.

" Well, like who has better game." I explained.

" Ok, how will we determine this." Jasper asked.

" We determine this by who ever can bed one of the girls first." I said.

" Ok dude I'm in." Jasper agreed.

" Hey that's them." Jasper said pointing to a pink Porsche.

Two girls came out of the car.

One that was short with Jet black spiky hair, and the other with brown hair that was average height.

" Dibs on the one with the spiky hair." Jasper said.

" Whatever dude."

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I kept my eyes glued to the board while thinking of Edward.

I know I just met him but he was all I could think of.

Alice's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

" How did you guys get detention?" She asked.

" Skipping class." Edward said calmly.

Oh so they were that type. The bad boys of the school, the ones who had to keep up their reps. I bet all they want in a girl is a quick fuck. Typical boys.

" Oh." Alice said surprised.

Alice was very concerned on how people look at her, she didn't like being looked down upon. She kept her grades up, she went to school everyday, she had always took pride in how she looked, and she had only had one boyfriend in first grade.

I however never had one, I had never found a need to have one and no one had ever sparked up any emotions, well not like Edward has.

" Hey we are having a party in three weeks, Do you guys wanna come?" Jasper asked.

" Sure." Alice answered.

What the hell? We just met them, and she just accepts. I am so killing her when we get home.

The whole time in detention I thought of Edward.

I mean what if he isn't that bad a guy. Everyone skips school right? He probably did it to stay in the cool crowd, no one likes to be an outcast.

Jasper whispered something in Alice's ear and she giggled and nodded.

I met Edwards eyes and he winked at me.

I looked down blushing and once again glued my eyes to the board.

Way to quickly the bell rung dismissing Detention.

I walked out to the parking lot with Alice and was tapped on the shoulder.

It was Edward.

" Hey Bella I was wondering if you guys wanted to go on a double date this Friday." He asked.

" Yeah sure." I responded.

" Great here is my number." he said handing me his phone.

I got his number and said good bye.

I walked to Alice's car with her and we drove off.

I couldn't help but think about this Friday, I can't wait.

**A/N Isn't Bella being a hypocrite? first she gets mad that Alice says yes to the party then she agree's to go out with them! **

**Alice is going to be lovestruck, and so is Bella but not as fast as Alice, remember that she has only had one boyfriend.**

**Oh and I am never going to make you wait that long for a chapter ever again! **

**Also, please answer my poll!**


	3. Bella Italia

**Hey... sorry for not updating!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella Pov**

I winced in pain as Alice brushed through the rats nest I call my hair. She had been doing my hair for about an hour and still wasn't finished.

"Alice are you almost Done?" I asked impatiently. We were getting ready for our double date today and she had to go full mode Bella Barbie.

" Bella, with patience comes perfection." She said applying my eyeshadow.

" Alice, nobody is perfect." I said sighing. I was far from it, I could never compare to Alice or even our big sister Rosalie.

Rosalie is 22 years old already out of college. She is about 5'8 and really beautiful. Her hair is long and blond with brown highlights. she has a nice figure that belongs in a fashion magazine. She is a car mechanic, I know hard to believe. But she had her mind set on being a mechanic. She is currently in Los Angeles probably fixing someones car. I can imagine seeing their face when they realize such a pretty girl is a mechanic.

A voice broke me out of my thoughts.

" Bella, I'm finished." Alice said jumping.

Crazy pixie.

I turned towards the mirror and gasped.

I actually look good. My hair was curled to the side. I had on light blush with gold eyeshadow. I had pink lip gloss with gold hoop earrings.

" Alice I.. I love it!" I squealed hugging her. I am really turning into Alice.

" I am glad you like it but no smudging your makeup." She said letting go.

" OK Alice." I said giggling.

" Now, here is your dress." She said handing me a Royal blue dress that was short in the front and was longer in the back, with a gold belt in the middle.

To my surprise, I loved it.

I put it on and looked in the mirror.

I _kind of_ have a figure.

_Kind of._

" Bella you are going to be killing the guys tonight." Alice said after wolf whistling.

" Here are your shoes." She said handing me Gold strappy party heels. They looked about 4 or 5 inches.

" Alice why are you trying to kill me?" I asked putting on the shoes.

" Bella you are not gonna die, they are just heels. They are only 4 inches." She said like it was a good thing.

" Just know your paying for my hospital bill." I said glaring.

She giggled walking into the bathroom to get changed.

When she walked out she was wearing a pink one shoulder dress, with a black band on the waist. She had on Black velvet bow heels.

Her hair was in the usual spiky way. she had on black earrings with clear lip gloss.

" Alice you look great." I said smiling.

" Thanks, now come on lets go." She said grabbing her Black clutch bag.

I quickly followed her downstairs getting my gold clutch.

* * *

**Edward Pov**

" Jasper do you even know where they live?" I said walking out of the house.

" Yeah everyone knows where the chief of police lives." He responded starting up the car.

" Oh yeah." I said as he drove off.

" So Jasper how are you planning to win the bet?" I asked curiously.

I didn't have any idea how I was gonna win this bet.

" I'm not telling anything." He said smirking.

" You don't have any idea do you?" I smirked.

" Oh I'm not the one with out any ideas." He said looking smug.

Damn it.

" What ever Jasper."

I didn't even notice the car come to a stop until Jasper got out of the car.

" Aren't you coming?" He asked closing the door.

I got out of the car walking towards the door with Jasper.

He knocked on the door and it was opened about 5 seconds after.

_Holy mother of all that is holy._

" Hi guys." Alice said smiling.

" Hey Alice." Jasper said kind of dazed.

" You guys ready to go?" I asked.

" Yeah come on." Alice said linking arms with Jasper.

" Hey Edward." Bella said blushing. Damn she is beautiful.

_What?_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

" Hey Bella, You look Beautiful." I said showing my crooked smile.

" Thanks." She said walking to the car.

Alice got in the front passenger seat so I had to sit in the back with Bella. Not that I'm complaining.

_Stop that._

We drove into _La Bella Italia _and got out of the car.

" I love italian." Bella said smiling.

" Well your going to love it here." I said linking my arms with hers.

She smiled at me. I love it when she smiles.

_What the hell?_

We walked into the restaurant and sat at a table.

We picked up our menus and decided on what to get.

A waiter walked up to our table and was literally eye fucking Bella.

" What can I get you?" He asked looking at Bella.

" I'll have the Mushroom ravioli." Bella said.

" I will have the Spaghetti and meatball special with parmesan cheese." Alice said smiling.

" I will have the Lasagna." Jasper said glaring.

" I'll have the creamy Cajun chicken pasta." I said.

" OK and for drinks?"

" 2 Sprites and 2 Cokes." I said

" Will that be all?" he asked.

" Yes that will be all." Jasper said shooing him away.

The waiter scurried away to the kitchen.

About 10 minutes later they came with our food and we started digging in.

Bella finished in about 5 minutes. Wow she can eat.

We all looked at her like she had grown two heads.

" What?" She asked sipping on her Sprite.

" How are you finished?" Jasper asked.

" I ate it?" She said burping.

" Bella, where are your manners?" Alice said.

" They went with the food." She responded giggling.

It was such a beautiful sound.

_No._

" What am I gonna do with you Bella?" Alice said giggling.

We left the restaurant after we were finished and drove to their house.

" I had fun tonight Jasper. Thanks and good night." Alice said walking towards her house.

" Thanks for tonight." Bella said.

" No problem. Good night."

" Good night." She whispered walking into the house.

I walked into the car with Jasper and he said.

" I'm confused man."


	4. Mom's home

**A/N Hey you guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Also for those Renesmee and Jacob fans I am starting another story!**

**Here is the summary:**

**Renesmee goes to Forks High School and is being abused at home. Her best friend Jacob has a crush on her and she doesn't know. What happens when Jacob finds out she's being abused?**

**I am still working on the summary, so please be patient!**

**Now on with the chapter! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Jasper Pov**

" I'm confused man." Alice had my stomach flipping circles tonight. Everytime we would touch I felt a spark or something.

And when she smiled...

_No stop, This is a bet. Nothing more than a bet._

" Confused about what?" Edward asked. I can't tell Edward about this, He'll think I'm a wuss.

" Umm.. Never mind." I said looking at the road.

" What ever, Man."

When we pulled into the house I went straight to my room. I plopped on the bed and went to sleep.

That was the first night I dreamt of a girl.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of eggs and sausage.

That could only mean one thing. Mom is here.

I went into the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth.

I put on a plain black shirt with khaki shorts and black and white vans.

I went downstairs and ran into my mothers arms.

" Well hello, Jasper. I didn't think you would be so happy to see me," Esme said.

" Of course I'm happy to see you, Mom. Welcome back." I said releasing her.

You see Esme is a traveling nurse, So she moves around the country from hospital to hospital, bouncing from one temporary position to the next. It's a great way to see the country, But we barely get to see her. She takes off from her job in the summers to spend time with us so I guess it's ok.

" Where is Edward?" I asked.

" Oh, he said something about going out with someone named Bella." Esme said smiling.

_That little cheat._

" Ok, thanks mom." I said walking towards the table.

" Who is Bella?" She asked.

" She is one of Cheif swan's daughter's that just moved here. Her sister's name is Alice." Oh Alice, My sweet Alice.

My Alice?

"Oh, so Edward is going out with her?" She asked grinning.

Teenage girl mode.

" Yeah."

" So what about you and Alice? Are you guys going out?"

" Yeah you could say that." I responded.

" Jasper make sure you tell Edward, No funny business and that goes for you too. I don't need any crying girls knocking on this door. Chief swan is a very nice man and I'm sure his daughters are too."

And now she is back on mother mode.

" Yes mother." I said chewing on a piece of bacon.

" And no talking with your mouth full." She scolded.

" OK mom." I laughed.

* * *

I drove into Chief swans house and knocked on the door.

Chief swan opened the door with a frown.

" Good morning Chief swan." I greeted.

" Hi, Jasper right?" He asked.

" Yeah, Is Alice here?"

" Umm yeah. May I ask why you need her?" He asked.

" Well I was-

" Daddy, who is at the door?" A voice I recognized as Alice's ask.

" It's Jasper, He is asking for you."

" Jasper! I'm coming." She said excitedly. She is already excited to see me.

I saw her come downstairs in a white and yellow striped tank top with royal blue skinny jeans and yellow flats.

And can I just say she looked like a goddess.

" H-Hi Alice." I stuttered.

_What the fuck?_

" Hey Jasper. You asked for me?" She said smiling.

" Uh Yeah. D-Do you want t-to go to the p-park with me?"

Why in the hell am I stuttering?

" Yeah come on." She said grabbing my hand.

" Yeah l-lets go."

Again with the stuttering.

We got in my car and I started driving.

I stopped at a red light and turned towards Alice.

" So, what do you like to do?" I asked.

" I like to shop and draw designs for fashion." She responded turning towards me.

" So you like fashion?" I asked.

" Yeah I love fashion."

" What do you like to do?" She asked.

" I like to play football." I said honestly.

" Oh I am not really a fan of football, But I like baseball." She said.

" Me too." I smiled.

We started staring into eachothers eyes and I started leaning in...

Beep! Beep!

_Damn it!_

I looked up and saw that the light was green.

I started driving and saw Alice giggling.

Oh what a beautiful sound.

_Be quiet._

I pulled into the park and parked my car.

I went to Alice's side and opened the door for her. She quietly thanked me and we started walking to an empty spot.

We sat down in the grass and started talking.

For some reason we got to the topic of ice cream.

" I honestly prefer chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream than cookies and cream." I said.

" Your crazy everyone knows that cookies and cream is like the king of all ice creams."

" You take that back."

" Make me." She giggled.

I quickly started tickling her and pinned her down so she couldn't move.

" S-Stop tickling m-me." She laughed

" Say Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream is the best Ice cream ever."

" N-Never!" She giggled.

" OK." I started tickling her faster.

" S-Stop, OK I'll say it."

" C-Chocolate chip cookie D-D-Dough ice cream is the best Ice cream ever."

" Thank you." I said stopping, But I still pinned her down.

We looked into each others eyes and I leaned down...

We started kissing Her lips were so soft yet sweet with the taste of cherries, I pressed my tongue to her lips and she opened her mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance while a moan erupted from me. I heard a giggle and saw that it was Alice.

I looked up and Alice was smiling.

I got off of her and we started walking again.

" I'm sorry." She apoligized.

" For what?" I asked.

" For laughing in the middle of our kiss." She giggled.

" That's ok, I really liked the kiss."

" I did to."

We walked into the car and I drove her to her house.

" Bye Jasper, I had a great time." She said kissing my cheek.

" I did to. Bye Alice."

She walked out of the car and went into her house.

I drove off with a smile.

When I got home I was greeted by the smell of Baby back ribs.

Of course mom would cook dinner.

" Hi Jasper did you have fun?" Esme asked kissing my cheek.

" Yes I did mom."

" Oh I can just tell by the smile on your face. I am going to have to meet these girls." Esme said smiling.

" Mom you are always plotting." I said grabbing a plate of food.

" I woudn't be me if I didn't plot."

" Your right mom."

**So what did you think? Was it good? Please Review!**


	5. Anger

**A/N Whats up! I love the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I also do not own the information on Mitosis or Meiosis**

**Jasper Pov**

The weekend passed and before we knew it, It was Monday.

We talked about where we took the girls on the weekend while driving to school. Edward took Bella out for a picnic at the beach and he had almost got to first base then bird poop fell on his head and she started giggling.

I laughed and said " Only you can attract bird poop." He punched me in my arm and I grabbed it in pain.

" Ow! That hurt!" I complained.

" Then shut up." He said glaring.

" So what about you and Alice?" He asked.

I grinned before saying " I got to first base."

He looked angry before saying " Jasper you can be all happy if you want, But I am winning that bet." He said walking out of the car slamming the door.

_Someone is crabby._

Edward walked over to the bench in front of the school where our _friend_ James Moriarty was sitting.

The term friend is used very lightly.

James is very cocky and is always there when you don't need him to be. He is the one person that you don't want to be friends with.

Why?

Well, James is kind of like a jealous girl that would do anything to bring you down. What ever information that he can get on you, He WILL use it against you. I told Edward we shouldn't be friends with him, But when does he ever listen to me?

I however, want nothing to do with James and I try to avoid him.

I walk past them and go into the school. I pass by different people and give a " Hi " or " Hey " from time to time. I spot Lauren coming towards me and quickly turn around. I start to walk away and when I don't see her I breathe a sigh of relief. I stop at my locker and get out my books for class. I turn and am startled at the sight of Lauren and her orange tan.

Lauren Mallory. The biggest slut at Forks high. She flirts with everyone including guys she knows are taken and wants all the attention on herself. She has been after me ever since my first week of school even after I have told her that I am not interested.

" Hi Jasper." She said with a constipated look.

" Hi Lauren." I said slightly annoyed.

" Do you want to come over tonight? My Dad is off on a business trip." She said trailing her finger down my chest.

" Lauren, I have already told you that I am not interested. I am kind of seeing someone right now." I responded.

" Who?" She asked looking angry.

" Alice swan." I said with a smirk.

" The new girl?" She asked in disbelief. "She isn't even pretty." She scoffed.

I felt a sudden urge to stand up for her.

" Lauren, She is more beautiful than you'll ever be." I said walking to class leaving Lauren looking shocked.

I walked into class and took a seat next to Victoria sighing, one of me and Edwards friends.

Victoria is one of the sweetest people you could ever meet. She is caring and thoughtful. She listens when you are telling her whats wrong and she always knows what to do somehow. She is understanding and doesn't hover to much. She is like the sister I never had, But not annoying like Edward.

She looked at me understanding. " Lauren." She said sighing.

" Yep." I said when the Science teacher walked in.

" Okay, Class today we are studying Mitosis and Meiosis." He said writing it on the board.

"**Mitosis** is the process by which a cell, which has previously replicated each of its chromosomes, separates the Chromosomes in its Cell nucleus..." He continued like this for about 20 minutes before we had to do a lab.

He passed out worksheets that read.

Mitosis and Meiosis: Cell division

**Introduction **

For organisms to grow and reproduce, cells must divide. Mitosis and meiosis are both processes of cell division, but their outcomes are very different.

In this laboratory, you will:

1. Study the process of mitosis in plant and/or animal cells using slides of onion root tips or whitefish blastulae.

2. Review the process of meiosis in a simulation activity with beads, and then investigate crossing over during meiosis in a fungus.

Victoria and I finished the lab in about 35 minutes and we talked for the rest of the hour.

" So, I heard you have a new girl friend." Victoria smiled.

" Yeah, so?"

" So, Who is she?" She asked nudging my shoulder.

" Alice swan." I responded.

" One of the new girls?" She asked.

" Yeah."

" What's she like?"

" I don't know... She is sweet and beautiful. She has a way of making everyone around her smile, Just her presence makes the whole room shine. " I said sighing.

Alice is making me sound like a girl.

" Your in love." Victoria said gasping.

" What? No I'm not. What would give you such an idea?" I said.

" Mmhm..." She said walking out of class just as the bell rung.

Could Victoria be right? Could I actually be in love with Alice?

I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head as I walked out of class. There is no way I could be in love with Alice.

But the thoughts kept coming back as I went to each class. Alice was always on my mind.

The bell rung in my 3rd block signaling lunch.

I started to think of Alice while walking to lunch.

When I passed by the empty hallways, I saw something that angered me to no limit.


	6. Complications

**A/N Hi you guys! I really love the reviews, Thank you!**

**Hey guys, I was looking for some good Bella/ Edward fanfictions about Bella being Edwards mate and having to adjust to the lifestyle. Let me know if you have any, Thanks.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own twilight.**

I watched as my so-called friend Alec tried to force himself on my Alice. His hands were all over her. Her pleads for him to stop could be heard all through the hallways as he just continued saying how she would like it.

Anger.

That was the only feeling I had boiling up in my body. I was shaking with Anger. Then I walked up to them and gave him a right uppercut to the head that sent him flying from one side of the hallway to the other at what seemed like the speed of light. His body made contact with the opposite lockers and he slid to the floor like a sack of potatoes. My hands clenched into fists and She gasped as I started to beat him up for a reason I wasn't sure of. I pulled his head back and repeatedly punched him in the face. Blood was coming from his nose and a purple bruise was starting to appear under his eye.

I slammed him into the lockers and put my hand to his neck to choke him.

" Jasper,Stop please!" Alice yelled sobbing.

I reluctantly stopped and he scurried away. I turned towards Alice and saw she had a look of fear on her face. I got up walked towards her. She backed away from me and flinched as I tried to touch her.

I don't know why but my chest felt tight when she did.

" Alice I'm not going to hurt you." I said touching her arm. She stiffened a bit before she relaxed.

" Jasper can you take me home?" She whispered lightly.

" Yeah, Come on." I said walking her to my car.

She was quiet the whole ride and leaned towards the window. I saw her shaking slightly and heard dry sobs. I felt the urge to reach my hand out and console her, But I fought against it.

As I pulled into her house I saw that the police cruiser wasn't there. For some reason I was reluctant to leave her alone. I wanted her to be safe in my arms.

" Alice are you going to be ok by yourself?" I asked worried.

" Mhm." She said softly.

" You sure?"

" Yeah."

" I can take you to my house, My mom is-

" It's ok, Jasper. I'm fine." She said kissing my cheek.

She walked out of my car and waved to me. I waved back. I didn't start driving until I saw her go in safely.

* * *

**Alice Pov**

" Alice your ok right?" Bella said looking worried. We were sitting on my bed talking and I told her about what happened.

" Yeah, Jasper was there to save me." I said.

" That is so romantic." Bella said sighing.

" Well except the part about the forcing." She said.

" I know, I don't know what would have happened if he wasn't there," I said looking down.

" Well don't because Jasper was there and don't you forget that."

" I know but, You remember what happened to Rose." I said sadly. I would never forget that day.

" Yes, I remember Alice, How could I forget?" She said.

" You will never be able to forget, That memory would be with us forever." I sighed remembering. A tear fell from my eye.

_Flashback:_

_Me and Bella were on the couch watching TV when we heard a thump on the front door. Renée was on her night work shift and Rosalie was out on a date. _

_At least we thought she was._

_Me and Bella jumped at the sound. We ran to the door and opened it._

_There was Rosalie passed out on the floor, Her clothes were ripped and her face was bruised._

_ Bella and I gasped. " Rosalie! Rosalie! Rosalie! Oh my god!" I yelled frantically._

_Bella called the police while I tried to wake her up. I shook her body calling her name._

_She groaned and I felt relieved._

_" Rosalie! Who did this?" I asked worried._

_" R-Roy-Royce." I gasped._

_" What happened?" I asked scared._

_" He...He R-Raped Me..." I gasped._

_" NO! Why Rosalie? She didn't do anything wrong! Why?" Bella cried falling next to Rosalie's unconscious body._

_" No..." I whispered sobbing as I heard the police sirens._

_End of Flashback._

Bella and I were 13 at the time.

" Bella, Alice! Could you come down here? I have to talk to you guys." Dad yelled.

I wonder what he has to talk to us about. We walked down the staircase and went into the kitchen where dad was.

" Yeah dad?" Bella said looking worried.

" Now girls, It has come to my attention that you are seeing the Cullen boys." He said.

" Uh, Yeah." I said nervously.

" I'm not saying that you can't date, But you need to be careful."

" What do you mean be careful?" I asked.

" Those boys don't have the best reputation." He responded.

" How would you know?" Bella asked defensively.

" They've had run in's with the law and before you ask it isn't my place to tell."

They are criminals?

" Um...Thanks Dad, Come on Alice lets go." Bella said dragging me to the room.

When we got in the room, Bella was looking angry.

" Bella whats wrong?" I asked.

" Why didn't they tell us they were criminals, If I would have known, I wouldn't have gone on a date with them. I mean who knows what they could have done?" She ranted.

" Bella, You only have one side of the story, You can't go assuming things." I responded.

" Still, They have been in trouble with the law!" She exclaimed.

" Even if they have, They aren't bad people. I mean Jasper almost killed a guy for forcing himself on me. Bella give them a chance." I pleaded.

" You can give Jasper a chance, But I'm not giving any to Edward. Now Goodnight." She said turning off the light.

" But Bell-

" I said goodnight."

" Fine. Goodnight." I groaned. She'll get over it in the morning.


	7. Criminal

**A/N Hi you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Edward** **Pov**

I am sitting on my bed reading Wuthering heights and a knock comes at my door.

" What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

" Can I come in?" Jasper asked sounding distraught.

" Why?"

" We need to talk." He whispered.

" Yeah, sure."

He walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

" Edward, I think we should call off the bet." Well, Well, Well.

" Why?"

" Something happened with Alice today and I don't think we should go through with it." Does he think that I will buy into that so easy? I am not gullible enough to believe something like that.

"No." I put it simple. I know what he is trying to do, He is trying to back out because he knows he is gonna lose.

"Why not?" He said looking angry.

" You can't back out, In the rules It's states No matter what happens, NOBODY can back out of the bet." I said smirking. I was winning and he was losing.

" But Edward, I-I'm-S-starting, Never mind." He stuttered. What is up with him? Stuttering. He is such a douche.

" I'll continue with the bet, But don't expect me to act like an ass like you." He said walking out.

What's up with him? I'm not acting like an ass, He is the one PMSing.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

Alice and I sat at our lunch table ignoring Edward and Jasper. Well it was more like me ignoring Edward and Alice begging me to go sit beside them while staring at Jasper.

I couldn't describe what I was feeling now. It was like feelings were jumbled up in my head. I felt regretful that I actually considered Edward a _good _guy. I felt angry at Alice because she was actually siding with them. I felt stupid for going out with Edward. I felt betrayed that Edward didn't tell me about them being criminals. I mean That is a serious issue and mine and Alice's safety was in jeopardy.

Could I actually believe that they would hurt us?

I dont know what to believe.

" Bella Please." She begged for the 43rd time.

Yes I was counting.

" Alice, If you love me then you will not talk to Jasper." I said glaring.

" Well if you loved me, Then you would let me talk to him." She said glaring back.

" Alice," I started. " They are Criminals!" I whisper yelled.

" You don't even know what they did." She countered.

" Does it matter?" I asked.

" Yes it does," She looked me in the eye. I Shrunk and looked down at my plate. "Well at least to me." She got up and walked away.

Well, Damn. She didn't have to go all angry on me.

I followed in her steps and found her in the bathroom. I heard her sobs in echoes. I walked in feeling like an ass. I made my sister cry and didn't support her. I am a terrible sister. She looked straight ahead like she was trying to look through me.

" You act like you don't even care." She whispered.

" Care about what?" I asked confused.

" I was being sexually assaulted and one of the people you so-call a criminal is the one who saved me! He was there when I needed him. You talk like you know how it feels. You don't!" She yelled.

" No, I don't Alice. I really don't." I said looking at my hands.

"Then why are you so angry? You don't even know what happened or what the circumstances were ." I felt a sudden surge of anger at her statement.

" Alice you wanna know why? Do you not remember what happened to Renee? Huh, do you want me to spell it out for you? She was shot! Do you want to know who did it? Do you? It was a criminal. A criminal shot my mother. Our mother. The person who gave birth to us was shot by a criminal. So excuse me if I am angry that they are criminals. I am so sorry that I am angry. I'm sorry." I sobbed.

" Bella, I do remember, I remember everything that happened to mom. I feel what your feeling right now, But do you think that Edward or Jasper are capable of doing that?" She whispered.

Do I? They haven't given us any reason to.

" No. At least I don't think so." I said honestly.

" Come on. I have to show you something." She said getting up to grab my hand.

" What is it?" I asked.

" Just come on."

I nodded and followed her out of the bathroom. We walked out into the parking lot and she turned towards the forest. I followed her confused.

" Where are we going?" I asked.

" Just somewhere I like to visit. It isn't far from the school."

"OK."

We walked for about 5 minutes before she stopped in front of what looked like a grave.

Rodney William. Bad to the bone with a kind heart. It said on the engraving.

" Why are we here?"

" Because, You think all criminals are bad." She explained.

" What does this have to do with anything?" I asked.

" Do you know who Rodney William is?"

" No."

" I'll tell you who he is. Rodney William was a criminal. He killed two bank robbers." I gasped.

" Why, What happened?" I asked.

" He was caught up in a bank robbery. The robbers had Four women injured and three children by the neck."

"Even though it was for a good cause the jury found him guilty," I felt shocked. How could they find him guilty? He saved Seven people in a bank robbery.

"I know what you wondering. Why did they find him guilty? You might think he did it in self defense. The jury didn't, He still had to do time and suprisingly he wasn't angry one bit." She smiled.

When he got out, He devoted his life to helping others. He volunteered at the soup kitchen every day. He donated money to charities. He even adopted 3 kids of his own." A tear fell from her eye. "He was a criminal, But he wasn't a bad person." She said hugging me.

" How did you find out about his story?" I sniffled.

" I read his biography in a book of the bravest people of forks. I became intruiged by his story and found out he was buried right here. In this forest."

" I'm speechless, Thank you for showing me this Alice."

We sat in the forest under the tree next to his grave.

" Alice, I'm sorry. I was scared of what could have happened and I didn't think of your feelings. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

" Of course, I forgive you. Your my sister." She smiled.

" Thank you Alice. I love you."

" I love me too." She sighed. I hit her arm playfully giggling.

* * *

" Dad if you love us, You will tell us what they did." Alice pleaded pouting her lip.

Here we are now begging dad to tell us what happened with Jasper and Edward. To say I wasn't curious was a lie.

" OK, Fine. I will tell you. But don't get mad if you don't like what I tell you."

" OK." We said simultaneously.

" Well, It was about a year ago. The Cullen boys were coming home from a party with their big brother Emmett and He was really drunk. They were all drunk. He was driving the car and Emmett didn't see the car coming the other way." He paused.

He looked at the both of us. He took a deep breath before continuing.

" They hit the other car and The people in the other car died from the impact. Emmett was in critical condition and he barely lived. Emmett went to jail for 3 years and Edward and Jasper both went for 1 year. The judge was easy on them. They could have all got 10 years easy. They were lucky their mother is well respected." He finished.

So, They didn't really commit a crime?

" Why did Jasper and Edward go to Jail?" Alice asked.

" Because, Even though they weren't driving. They were accessories to manslaughter and They could have told Emmett that he shouldn't drive under the influence. Their alcohol consumption wasn't nearly that much of Emmetts." He explained.

" Oh, OK." She nodded.

" Well, Girls, I think you got all the information you wanted so, It's time for bed." He said standing up to stretch.

" OK, Goodnight dad." I said.

" Goodnight." Alice yelled running upstairs.

Crazy pixie.


	8. Unknown Feeling

**A/N Hey I really hope you guys like the chapter! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Edward Pov**

Bella had been really curious about my past and I really felt that I had to tell her for some reason. I didn't like the thought of keeping something from her, But then again has she been truthful about her past? I didn't really ask about it but since she wants to know about mine. I only think its fair that I know about hers.

Bella and I were sitting on my bed talking about our families and Somehow she found out about the car accident and I felt a surge of sadness pass through me as I remembered the faces of the people we hit. Since that day, I vowed to never drink and drive ever again. I know I wasn't the one driving but I had the chance to save those innocent people and I chose to be reckless and stupid about it.

I hadn't spoke to Emmett for about 5 months after the accident. I hadn't really spoken to anyone after the accident. I shut everyone out of my life. I wouldn't really talk to anyone. I was In 9th grade when it happened. I know, I was under age to be drinking. I didn't really care at the time.

I met my best friend James at that time. He said he could help me to make the pain go away. He said he knew how to make it better. I believed him, He showed me the world of girls and how to get them. He showed me how to manipulate them into believing everything you say. He showed me the way to get them in bed with you. James was the first person I spoke to since the accident.

Jasper liked James at first and was also doing the same things we were doing. But never sleeping with them. But then one day he turned on James and they almost killed each other. Jasper was talking about how James knew how he felt about someone and kept asking him he would do something like that. I tried reasoning with Jasper but he refused to talk to me. He had used girls ever since.

" Edward are you ok?" She asked sounding concerned.

" Yeah, I'm good," She looked at me slowly nodding. "Can I ask you something?" I asked.

" Yeah,Sure."

" What about your past? Anything happen that I should know?" She froze and she looked straight ahead and had a scared expression on her face.

A tear fell from her eye and I immediately felt bad about asking. I didn't want to make her cry. I pulled her into my lap and held her tight.

Her body racked down with sobs and I rubbed her back soothingly.

" Please don't make me tell you, I'm not ready." She cried.

I whispered. " Shh, Its OK, You don't have to tell me."

She whispered a soft thank you and we stayed like that for the rest of her time there.

* * *

The next morning when I woke up I felt like something was missing. I turned to the other side. Bella wasn't there. Why would I think she would be there? She has her own bed at her house. I pushed the thoughts out of my head and sat up.

I got up and walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. After that I shed my clothes walking into shower and thought about last night.

I didn't mean to make her cry. All I asked her was about her past. Something horrible must have happened to her or he family. She looked like she was thinking about what happened. She looked scared as if she feared that would happen to her. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her. _Then why did you bet on her?_**  
**

Betting on her isn't going to hurt her. She might be angry at first but she'll get over it, It's just a bet. Girls bet all the time. It isn't really serious. Besides she won't ever find out. Right?

I got out of the shower and walked into my room getting out my clothes. I put on a gray shirt with plain blue jeans and my gray and white Adidas.

I walked downstairs and was welcomed by the smell of omelets, Sausage, Eggs and Chocolate Chip pancakes, My favorite.

I saw Bella and Alice with my mom on the couch laughing and talking to each other. I glanced towards Jasper raising my eyebrow. He shrugged smiling.

I decided to make my presence known. " Mom you made breakfast and you made my favorite?" I asked in disbelief. Their heads snapped up to me and Bella smiled at me making me wink at her.

" Well of course I made breakfast Edward, But I didn't make the pancakes for you only. Bella told me that they were her favorite so I made them for both of you. What a coincidence that you both like Chocolate Chip pancakes." She laughed.

" Yes, Mom. What a coincidence. Thanks for the breakfast." I sighed. She was so embarrassing. She always plays matchmaker when I bring a girl home. Then is disappointed when they don't come again. Bella is the first girl I have brought to my house more than once.

I got my breakfast and sat next to Bella on the couch. I smiled at her saying. " Morning, I didn't know I would find you here today." She blushed.

" Well I thought I could surprise you. " She laughed.

" Well I am surprised. But I am more happy to see you here." She looked down blushing. I lifted her chin with my finger. "Don't hide your face from me. It's to beautiful to be hidden."

" Thanks."

" No Problem." I kissed her cheek.

I finished eating and we left to go for a walk. We walked side by side and I reached for her hand. I felt a spark run through my hand and I knew she felt it to by the way she jumped. She gasped and looked at me.

" Did you feel that?" She asked.

" Yeah, I did." And I don't know what it means.


End file.
